Yui
Yui is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! She's a fan-made customer chosen by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014. She was created by Facebook user JULIA LOZAR Appearance Yui has long, brown hair split into two braided ponytails. She wears a green beanie, a green and brown tank top, a brown skirt, bracelets on both wrists and tan shoes with brown soles and laces. She has a rope belt (like Utah) which is very hard to see, since her dress covers most of it. She also carries a brown travel bag. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 On her way to winning the second KCP, Yui received more votes than: *Iris in Round 1 of the Lettuce Lane Division (2,342-1,378) *Evy in the Lettuce Lane Semi-Finals (2,129-1,861) *Dash in the Lettuce Lane Finals (2,235-1,874) *Sarah in the Final-Four (2,066-1,762) *Randy in the Grand Finals (3,660-3,611) Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack Yui was the first customer to make her debut as a playable character in a platformer game as opposed to a restaurant-time management game. Her cage can be found in Blue Moon Bay and she can be rescued by any player with or without a skill. Upon her release, she can be chosen as a character in the game. She has no skills, but carries a crossbow with spoons for arrows. Orders Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Monster Muenster (Aged Gouda in other holidays) *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Jackmomole (No other toppings in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake (Chocolate Cake in other holidays) *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) **Harvest Stripe Cookie (Marshmallow in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Feather Cookie (Cherry in other holidays) **Chocolate Acorn (No other toppings on other holidays) Ranks Required to Unlock Her * Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 4 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Day 2 * Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Day 2 Unlockables * In Cheeseria, she's unlocked with Aged Gouda. * In Cupcakeria To Go!, she's unlocked with Chocolate Frosting. * In Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Chocolate Frosting. Trivia *Yui was created by Júlia Diabliková. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203734177669203&set=p.10203734177669203&type=1&theater *She won by 49 votes against the runner-up Randy. *She is the first customer to debut in an adventure game after Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and the first debutant to be a playable customer in a platformer. *The weapon she uses is a crossbow with long spoons for arrows. The spoons are from Papa's Freezeria. *She is not considered a new customer in Papa's Cheeseria since she debuted in Papa Louie 3. Order Tickets Yui's_Cheeseria_order_during_Halloween.png|Yui's Cheeseria order during Halloween Gallery Winner.jpg|Yui, the 2014 Customerpalooza winner!!! Final.jpg|The 2014 Customerpalooza tournament finals_b.jpg|Yui in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 Aplausos.png Who will won.png Yui_reveal.jpg|It looks like she is in PL3:WSA Yui_hood.jpg|One of three costumes Yui can wear in the game. Yui.jpg|thumb WSA2.png|Yui is rescued by Chuck! WSA3.png|Yui's Style C outfit in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Capture-0.PNG CaptureYui.PNG|Yui at the dining table CaptureGolden.PNG|Yui with a special recipe to give Cus.JPG Yui and her order.jpg|Yui finishes ordering her sandwich 10678649 10203734177669203 607109893010533262 n.jpg|Yui Obrázek5.png|Yui and Hope LOL.PNG|Yui-ception! Newbies.jpg|Yui, 7th in line for cupcakes. Poor Yui.png YuiInCheeseria.png Yui dancin.png|Yui certainly has got her groove today. Yuiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Using a smartphone. Looks annoyed Yuii.png Steven_in_the_game.jpg|Yui with Steven ordering pie Fan Art Classof20141.jpg|Yui with all the other contestants of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014! (Credits: magicmusic) doodle.png|Made by magicmusic To Lola Vallez.png|Made by Almei SWEEEEEEET SWEEEET SWEET VICTORY.PNG|Made by EightballPixels yui shapes.png|Made by Kawaii Mashmallow llEJlou.png|Made by MooseRelated YuiIsForYou.png|The Campaign Buttons of Yui! Image 005.jpg|Made by Prudence Shy Pony Yui.png|Pony Yui by Twilight Starlight xPDWLyD.png|Made by PsychicEspeon YuiChibi.jpg|Yui as a chibi Julep_Yui.png|Made by DokiDokiTsuna WelcomeYui.png|Made by SuperCub IMG 0444.jpg|Yui Bolt, from Speedo3539's Geekout series. Pokemom 6.PNG|Yui in a Pokemon Dressup pixel yui.png|Made by LavenderSunset 搜狗截图15年07月25日1804_1.png|Yui is Papa's cheseria chef. yui from me.png|Yui the KCP 2014 WINNER!!!|link=Diastri sp-studio (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:Y Characters